exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Magus Wars : Perfection
Magus Wars : Perfection is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in an alternate Interra, in the Thule Timeline, and follows the perspective of Divine Servants Brendan Taylor and Serah. It is a sequel to Wishes of Arubboth. Story Two Worlds Collide Monika Thule summons Serah as a Servant to participate in a Divine Servant war organized by Oreste Thule, aiming to prove herself to her namesake's utilitarian and meritocratic society. Meanwhile, Christina Horenheim summons Brendan to fight against rival Yekatarina Den Anfan, unknowing that another Yekatarina, named Belotchkina, has also entered the war from another dimension, alongside fellow summoner Caitlin Moses, and their respective servants Fuyuka and Akira Kaminari. The identity confusion between the two Yekatarinas causes Stephen Usiel, a master in the War, to attack Belotchkina using his servant Maena, mistaking Yekatarina for her Den Anfan namesake. When Christina Horenheim also makes the same mistake, it is quickly learned that Yekatarina Den Anfan has summoned the monstrous Adrammelech, a Divine Servant calling upon the power of the disgusting Shedim to bolster his and his allies strength. Monika, Christina, Yeka, and Caitlin, form an alliance to fight against Adrammelech and his fellow pawns. This quickly pits them against Van Horenheim and his servant Lana Malignus, whom the team quickly defeats. Afterwards, they fight against rebellious Marquis de Sade who almost succeeds in wiping the team out. The team then chooses to split, Serah and Akira challenging Oreste, while Christina and Yeka go on to confront Yeka's Den Anfan counterpart. Divided Against the World Brendan and Fuyuka indeed successfully manage to disable Adrammelech, reducing the weak Servant to a mesh of organs, and the two Yekatarina fight on, ending with Belotchkina absorbing her Den Anfan counterpart to survive due to the devastating battle mortally wounding the two of them. As Brendan shows himself to be infected by Malignus's abilities, Yeka makes a pact with Adrammelech to cure him. Meanwhile, Akira and Serah antagonize Axtelus, a powerful Pisces and Oreste's right-hand man. When Caitlin and Monika manage at first to win against him, they are later blocked by the powerful Volker and forced to retreat into the city's slums. There, they are helped by the enigmatic Sunako, who acts as a representant of the Indian people, and led to Axtelus's headquarters. Against the Master of Shedim There, Christina, Yeka and their servants reunite with them, and the eight manage to confront Axtelus, successfully bluffing him into giving up on the war after he attempts to attack Akira (due to their tie to the divine Adonai. As they rejoice, they are interrupted by Yeka's realization that Adrammelech has chosen Christina Luka - Yeka's rival from her original dimension - as a vessel for one of his Shedim. The group splits once more to defeat Adrammelech's chosen vessels, with Fuyuka and Brendan quickly defeating Lana - vessel of both Savagery and Growth - and Akira and Serah facing off against a resurrected Sade of Chaos, and preventing Axtelus from giving Adrammelech a vessel of Artifice. After a brief encounter with Oreste himself, the group directs themselves towards Christina's position. The Selfless Goddess and the Ambitious Knight The love goddess from another world has materialized there, under the influence of Altruism. With heavy efforts from the eight, as well as Sunako and help from Oreste's own Project Gottsieg, Christina is purified from Altruism's influence. One last battle remains however - in exchange for helping out the team, Oreste asks for a battle against Gottsieg herself. The eight accept, and fight, using a variety of powers, against Gottsieg who reveals herself to be an artificial Tragoedia bearer created as a dark reflection of Andrea Godwin. Due to the world's proximity to the Distortion, the battle is quite harsh, but Gottsieg is ultimately defeated, leaving the fellow masters to decide of the war's winner. Christina Horenheim faces of against Yekatarina, who ultimately triumphs, wishing to finally rival Christina Luka, before leaving. Characters * Akira Kaminari of Aries * Volker of Taurus * Adrammelech of Gemini * Sunako of Cancer * Project Gottsieg of Leo * Fuyuka of Virgo * Xehanort of Libra * Maena of Scorpio * Lana Malignus of Sagittarius * Brendan Taylor of Capricorn * Marquis de Sade of Aquarius * Axtelus of Pisces * Serah of Ophiuchus * Stephen Usiel * Yekatarina Belotchkina * Christina Luka * Oreste Thule * Van Horenheim * Monika Thule * Caitlin Moses Trivia * This storyline's name of perfection reflects Oreste's own ideals. Category:Storyline Category:Interra